A New Beginning
by Shipperony10
Summary: Harm and Mac travel to the SeaHawk on an assignment. Will they finally be able to reveal their feelings for each other in such close quarters? Read on to see.


**A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Note: This is my first attempt at a FF so please forgive anything that is out of this world. Also, for the sake of this story Webb and Mac have separated even though we have no clue what's going on with their relationship. Sorry for any mistakes.

Note2: As you can see from the note above, this was my very FIRST story ever. I'm particularly proud of this one since I was only in high school when I decided to start writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**MAY 2, 2004**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION IN IRAQ**

**22:15**

The Marines were taking heavy fire and more explosions were being heard from the distance. The sky would illuminate with explosions of heavy bombs being dropped by bombers.

"Lets go Gunny! We have to get out of here. The Navy plans on leveling this place. We have to win this war Gunny, and I have a feeling we will!" The Colonel shouted to his man as he ran behind him.

"Yes, Sir! I can't wait to go home and hug my wife and kids. Lets go, Sir! I can hear the planes in the distance."

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

**08:15**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

"Colonel, Commander, have a seat please. I understand your slates are full, but I will divide your cases between Roberts and Turner."

Both of his senior officers gave him a look of confusion. Harm was the first to express it in words. "Uh, Sir, I don't understand. What is the situation that calls for us to drop our cases?"

"Commander, the war in Iraq is progressing, slowly, but surely. However, there's been an authorized air strike to take out any buildings being occupied by insurgents."

Mac's blood instantly turned ice cold, she knew what was next. She tried to hide her concern as she thought to herself, `Why? He hasn't done his quals in more than a year'.

"So without further a do, Commander, you will be going to the USS Henry to get debriefed. They personally requested that you be the one who leads the air strike. And Colonel you will also go to the Henry to act as their JAG adviser. You will be leaving for the Henry tomorrow at 14:00 from Andrews. So, I advice that you take the day off to pack and relax because you guys have a long road ahead of you."

Harm turned to look at Mac to see her reaction to the situation. He expected her to be looking ahead with her head held high, but what he saw was anything but. She was looking straight down at her hands placed on her lap and was a bit too still. Sensing the uneasiness, the Admiral decided it was time to take action.

"Ok you two, that will be all. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye, Sir." They answered in unison.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

**08:35**

Mac sensed someone watching her as she studied her file and when she looked up, she was greeted with the largest of those trademark flyboy smiles that Harm was famous for. His entire six-foot four-inch frame was leaning against her doorway.

"Hey, I haven't seen that smile in a while." Mac commented.

"Ha-ha, do you miss it? Or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"Forget it Harm, it was just a comment." She stopped him before his ego got any bigger. "What can I help you with?"

Harm's grin disappeared as he got serious. He moved to sit in the chair across from her. They sat in silence as they stared at each other. Mac was the first to break the silence in attempt to ease the tension between them.

"Harm, why you? Why not someone else on the Henry or the Seahawk who is currently in active flight status?"

"Because I'm an aviator, Mac. It'll be fine. And I guess they think I'm really good…or very lucky considering everything that happens when I'm in the cockpit of an F-14."

Mac looked down at her desk and was silently trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She wanted to be strong, wanted to put up the brave Marine face she possessed, but when she looked up to meet his stare, tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheeks. Harm immediately walked toward her and knelt down in front of her so that they were at eye level. "Hey, Mac, don't. It'll be ok. How many times have I walked away from accidents involving a tomcat?"

"But Harm, how many more times do you think you can before you don't?"

"Look, I promise I'll be ok." He gently wiped her flowing tears and cupped her face with his palm.

"I've told you before flyboy, don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Ok, how about I try really hard to be ok?"

"You better Harm, I expect nothing less coming from you."

A moment of silence surrounded them as they simply looked at each other as they have many times before during those famous "Hallmark Moments".

Harm looked down at his knees and asked "Hey, you want to have dinner with me before we leave for the Henry?"

"Sure, how about tonight. We have time before we have to pack."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 20:00. Dress warm, it's cool out."

**A NEIGHBORHOOD PARK**

**21:15**

Mac had decided to wear a baby blue sweater with black slacks...warm, but nice. Harm wore a gray v-neck sweater with a pair of black pants, too. Harm had taken Mac to a nice outdoor Italian restaurant that was hidden behind a rose garden.

When they had finished eating dinner, Harm took Mac's hand in his and led her on a walk. At first, Mac felt tense, but only after a few seconds she realized that holding his hand felt completely natural.

After a few minutes of walking comfortably in complete silence, Harm chose to speak. "Do you remember when we first met, Mac?"

Mac was a bit taken back by his question, but was curious where the conversation would lead. "Yes, what was it like twenty years ago?" They both laughed and Harm's voice became soft and full of feeling.

"It does feel like I've known you forever, Sarah." She never realized how the sound of her first name coming from his lips was the most beautiful thing there was. It sounded like music to her ears. Harm stopped them and turned Mac toward him. The look in his eyes was one of regret for all the years that have passed between them, but also one of hope for those to come.

"Mac, I know that ever since Paraguay we haven't been the best of friends, and you know what...I miss that, a lot."

"Harm, I..."

"Wait, Mac, let me finish saying this. I know that part of this is all due to the fact that I can't say certain things when the chance is given. I know you said that we couldn't work out, but I think you're wrong." He paused and waited for Mac's rebuttal, but got something else.

"Harm, tell me why I'm wrong...I want to know."

"It shouldn't matter who's on top, as long as we're together."

Mac looked at him in complete surprise. She could not believe it; her flyboy was actually saying this. `The planets must be aligned' she thought.

"Harm, my life has been turned upside down so much that I don't really know what to think about `us'."

"I know, and I know that Clay is in your life now, but I just felt the need to let you know how I feel before we leave for the Henry. Mac, I resigned my commission in May so that I could get you back. I did it because I needed you. I was not going to let you die without you knowing how I felt."

"Well, why didn't you tell me or show me how you felt?"

"I thought that going after you was enough. I was planning on telling you in Paraguay, but..."

"You saw me kiss him."

"Yes, I was shocked to see you bond with him so...so quickly. You never shared feelings with me that way and we've seen each other everyday for eight years." A long pause followed. "That kiss hurt like hell. I was risking everything for you and you were kissing another man in front of me."

Mac was completely silent. She didn't know what to say or even if she should tell Harm that she and Clay had gone their separate ways. Her mind was not functioning well and she hated it. She wanted to tell him so much, but she just couldn't, not right now.

"Well, I guess we should go and start packing, huh?" Mac stated.

Disappointment filled Harm's heart as he realized that maybe Mac and he weren't as destined to be as he had thought.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

**MAY 1, 2004**

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE**

**13:57**

Mac patiently waited for Harm to show up. She hoped he was running late because they might miss their flight. She quickly spotted him as he made his way toward her.

"Hey, I'm not late am I? I got caught up."

"Nope. Just on time."

**USS PATRICK HENRY**

**16:45**

The flight on the way to the carrier was a long and quiet one. Neither had said a word since before they left. Mac was a bit disappointed, but she knew she had hurt him when she hadn't said anything in return to his confession.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir." They stood at attention.

"Commander, Colonel, good of you to join us. Rabb you will be debriefed in a minute. Colonel, since you are the adviser, you will be updated on the latest news from Iraq. Whatever information you acquire you will pass on to the squadron to ensure the legality of our success. Sorry that we had to drag you out here for this, but this is important to the war and to our nation. Now, you will have a day to rest and get things in order. We don't want either one of you tired for tomorrow's mission."

"Understood, sir."

"Very well, Dismissed."

Their "day to rest" was spent with both of them avoiding each other. They tensed when the other entered the same room. They occasionally bumped into each other, but no true meaningful words were exchanged. They tried to avert their look when the other was caught staring.

Harm did flash a few grins for Mac, but he kept a professional composure whenever Mac was around him. Neither was willing to sit, stop what they were doing, and just let their mind wander to thoughts about the other. They both thought that not facing each other and their feelings was the best for this mission, but the truth was, these two had it bad for each other.

**MAY 2, 2004**

**READY ROOM**

**21:25**

The squadron was getting informed about the rules of engagement and getting prepared for the mission. When Mac thought that the rest of the crew was not looking at her, she would steal a glance at the handsome naval aviator she had grown to love more than the air she breathed. And Harm, being in love with her, would do the same, but still, nothing was said.

Everyone was ready to roll.

"Ok. Everyone's ready to go. Good luck ladies and gentlemen. Go get `em." They all became anxious to get in the air. Every Raptor was ready to strap up. Everyone except Harm. He saw Mac approach him for the first time since they were together on the COD. He smiled weakly at her as he matched her steps and met her half way stopping inches away from her.

"Harm, what is it? Why aren't you going? Usually you'd be running out onto the deck." Mac smiled at him as she spoke.

"Mac, I don't know how this is going to go, but if something does happen..."

"No, Harm, just go. No goodbyes ok. You'll come back. You have to." She moved toward him slowly as he opened his arms for her. She stepped in for a hug that said everything they hadn't. "Good luck Harm." He looked at her one last time and walked away.

**SOMEWHERE OVER IRAQ**

"Henry this is tomcat zero four approaching target." Harm spoke back to the skipper of the Henry.

"Roger Harm, when over the target, stand by for my command."

"You heard that squadron, stand by for the order." Harm said.

The planes were heard approaching from far and the tiny village was rattled by the sound of the engines.

The Marines were taking heavy fire and more explosions were being heard from the distance. The sky would illuminate with explosions of heavy bombs being dropped by bombers.

"Lets go Gunny! We have to get out of here. The Navy plans on leveling this place. We have to win this war Gunny, and I have a feeling we will!" The Colonel shouted to his man as he ran behind him.

"Yes, Sir! I can't wait to go home and hug my wife and kids. Lets go, Sir! I can hear the planes in the distance."

The two officers made their way toward their Humvee and tried desperately to get as far away from the buildings as possible.

"Henry this is Hammer, we are approaching target."

"Roger, fire when directly over target. Fire at will after that. Good luck."

"Aye, Aye, Sir. Skates, we have to do this the right way the first time so keep me honest."

"Gotcha Harm. ETA one minute."

"Ok Raptors, fire when directly over the suspected buildings. There will most likely be someone firing back at us from the ground so keep your eyes peeled for any missiles. Let's try to get back to the Henry in one piece. Let's give `em a fireworks show."

In an attempt to be humorous Skates returned, "Harm I think it's too early for the Fourth of July." She smiled. Harm chuckled.

"Ok Raptors, fire at will!" Harm ordered.

The air strike proceeded for minutes as bombs were being dropped on the target to ensure success. Heavy blasts rocked the village to the core and insurgents were running about trying to find a way to fire back at the F-14s over head.

**BACK ON THE HENRY**

Mac listened to the radio transmission as she nervously tried to hide her emotions. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she could swear that her heart was going to leap out of her chest. But for the sake of her career she kept her composure on check, her Marine mode fully activated.

"Ok crew lets get them back." Commanded the skipper.

"Tomcat zero four this is Henry, get back home Raptors. Mission is complete."

"This is Tomcat zero four, Roger. We are on our way back to the carrier. Target has been completely destroyed."

"Roger Hammer, now get yourself and the rest of that squadron back in one piece."

**SOMEWHERE OVER IRAQ**

The mission was a success and now the Raptors were heading back home to safety. All seemed calm until missile detecting warnings started going off and red lights were blinking uncontrollably inside Harm's tomcat.

"Harm we have a missile in bound!" Skates yelled.

"Skates keep me on track, this is going to be a rocky way back to the carrier. Raptors we have missiles coming from the ground keep your eyes open and maneuver carefully."

"Roger, Hammer, lets go home."

**BACK AT THE HENRY**

"Henry this is tomcat zero four we have a bit of a problem."

Harm was interrupted by the skipper's voice. "Harm you get that tomcat and its pilot back alive. That's an order!"

"Roger Skipper, but we are experiencing heavy fire from the deck. We have missiles in bound, one after the other."

Mac was starting to panic. Her pupils dilated and her heart was beating furiously in her chest. "Skipper, are they going to make it?"

"Colonel, you know the Commander likes to scare the hell out of people pulling these stunts. He's going to be fine." The truth was that even the skipper was worried. He was trying to convince himself that Harm's luck hadn't run out just yet, but it was impossible to know. He only hoped that for that he would be alright.

**BACK TO HARM'S COCKPIT**

"Skates lets get the hell out of here. This is getting heavy!"

"Harm if we change directions maybe we can avoid any more missiles."

"Roger Skates. What do I do? Keep me on route."

"Come thirty left."

"Coming thirty to the left." Harm paused and was desperately trying to avoid any missiles approaching the jet. He turned off the radio and tried to speak to Skates. "Hey Skates, I want you to eject if we get hit. Try to contact a base around here and call for help. When you make it...and if I don't, do me a favor and tell Mac that I love her and I'll...I'll always be with her. Okay?"

"No! Harm I am not ejecting because we are not going to get hit and you will tell the Colonel yourself."

Just then as Harm came back twenty, a missile hit the jet and the tomcat twirled uncontrollably. It was going down. There was no time to eject as the plane exploded and the two officers on board were killed instantly.

**BACK AT THE HENRY**

"Sir we have lost communications with the Commander."

"OK, check it out! He's probably experiencing radio malfunctions. Lets go!"

Mac awoke from her vision when she realized that the bridge was in chaos as they tried to figure out what was wrong with the radio. She was sweating profusely now and she could no longer stand the constant beating of her frantic heart. "Sir, Sir, what's wrong?" She managed to choke out the words.

"Colonel we have lost contact with Hammer, but I'm sure it is just a malfunction. Relax, please."

Mac prayed that nothing had happened to him. She knew that she could not live without him. He was her reason for living, and she really needed him with her. She whispered to herself "Come on Harm, please, come back to me."

Static was heard on the radio as Harm turned on his radio again.

"Henry this is Hammer." The sound of Harm's voice made Mac release a deep breath that she was holding.

"Tomcat zero four what is your status?"

"We have been hit! Our right wing has been severely damaged and we are experiencing heavy turbulence. We are ten minutes away from the carrier." Harm yelled into the radio.

"Okay Rabb, do you think you can make it back on deck?" The skipper asked.

"Yes, Sir. We will, but it's not going to be easy."

"Well...just get back."

Mac had almost turned purple in the face as she heard that he was hit, but she knew that he was confident that he would land safely back on deck. And she believed he would.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Henry this is tomcat zero four approaching carrier." Harm began to align his tomcat to land.

"Zero four this is paddles, we see you. You are a little low pick it up a bit."

"Paddles how do we look?"

"Good zero four keep it coming."

"Tail hook down?" Skates asked.

" Tail hook down." Harm said. "Skates, we're going to make it."

"Knew you wouldn't let me down, Sir. And that you wouldn't give up before you said you had to say to a certain someone."

Harm smiled as he pictured Mac in his arms and their kids running around their house. He mentally shook the image to concentrate. That thought would have to wait.

"Great job Hammer, looks like you still have some luck with you."

"Thanks paddles." Harm smiled.

People from the bridge and from the flight deck greeted Harm as he got off the tomcat. Everyone including a certain Marine Colonel had a smile on their face.

"Damn it Hammer how many stunts like this one do you have in you?" Paddles asked.

"Ha-ha, I can't say, but hopefully enough to keep the Navy on its toes." Harm joked.

Everyone congratulated him and Skates for their great job and the rest of the Raptor squadron came over to shake their hands. Harm looked among the crowd as he caught Mac's eyes. He gave her that flyboy grin and winked at her. It wasn't for another few minutes that everyone resumed their duties. That was when Harm hugged Skates and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem Harm, just make sure you waste no more time. See ya around."

Harm walked toward Mac who was now walking back toward her quarters. He caught up with her and gently turned her toward him as she opened the hatch. He walked her backwards carefully to avoid tripping on the knee knocker. He reached behind him to close the hatch.

"Hey, were you planning on going back inside without me?" He smiled.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "No, I was planning on disappearing before you saw me crying again." Harm gently wiped away her tears with a smooth motion of his thumbs. His touch sending sparks up and down her body.

"Why are you crying, Mac? I'm back, see, no scratches." He motioned with his hands to his body.

"Yeah, but you almost didn't come back. I had this horrible vision that you were hit with that missile and you had no time to eject. I couldn't take it Harm, I almost lost you...again."

"Yes, but you didn't. I'm right here." He moved closer and enveloped her in a tight and warm hug. Mac cried silently as she felt him holding her. Tears of relief engulfed her.

"Harm, I didn't want to think the worse, but I couldn't help it. I thought this was going to be it for you. That your luck had finally run out."

"I know, but I told you that I would try really hard to be safe. And I'm never leaving you. I love you Sarah Mackenzie." Mac looked up from his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too. And Harm...about Clay, um..."

"Don't worry Mac, I had a feeling. And now that that's over and done with, I'm going to make sure that you marry me and no one else. I want you to have our children and watch them grow up as we grow old together." He smiled.

"I'd hope you'd say that."

"I'm never letting you go, Mac. Never." He cupped her face in both of his hands and moved closer to meet her lips. Their first real kiss as a couple was a soft and caressing kiss. Their lips doing all of the talking that hadn't been done for years.

Harm moved to kiss her neck and made his way up to her ear where he whispered "I love you." And he kissed her again, but this time more passionately. A sensual kiss that was surely not the first and very certainly not the last. They rested their foreheads together and just loved the fact that they had each other.

"I love you, too flyboy."

**The End**


End file.
